Volturi Princess
by WaffleHyena
Summary: when Edward leaves Bella. Aro knows about Bella and think she would make a great guard for the volturi. So Bella is changed and she becomes the most powerful vampire ever. The Volturi Princess. But when the Cullens come to visit will they recognize her?
1. Preface

**A/n: It took me forever to figure out what the first sentence would be… just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: In some universe out there… I own Twilight… ( funny joke right?) but not here.**

What was worse? The pain of Edward leaving me, or the pain of the burning fire in my veins, eating my insides? I couldn't tell.

3 Days Later

I opened my eyes opened in shock. The pain, it was over! I looked around and took in the room with my newer and better senses. I was laying on a bed with aqua covers, the walls matched it. The room was very big. I stood up, surprised at how graceful I now was and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

I was beautiful.

My hair was longer, with some red in it now. My skin was pale and my features were perfect. The only thing I didn't like about me was my eyes, my piercing red eyes.

Then a thought struck me, who changed me, where was I?! I walked to the door and flung it opened, I was surprised to see Aro's face in the door. **(let's just say Bella knows a lot about the volturi. K? k.) **

"Why are you here?!" I asked him, bewildered. But he looked amused.

"Bella, we've heard all about you. We made you a vampire, because we knew that once we did you would be the most powerful vampire in the world. You will be a Volturi Princess."

**A/n: ya, ya it's short. It's a pro-whatever it's called. Get over it. I'm angry right now and I don't know why. Maybe it's cuz I'm tired. I wrote this at 10:04 pm. On a Wednesday. :D**

**So next chapter, we will experience Bella get a little more… uh… fierce. We will learn who Heather, Maya, Jennifer, Lilly, Naomi, Lillian, Lindsey, Annmarie, Cassie, Sandra, Katherine, Anastasia, Monica, Colby, Arianna, Liza, Tori, Beth, Evie and Whitney are.**

**Never Forget Team Jazzy (Shannon and Casey if you ever read this, 'Never Forget Team Jazzy' does not mean he's available. Shannon, I screamed at you and Casey you were at my party and saw me get married to him. FOR GAWD SAKES YOU WERE THE MAID OF HONOR. Back to my signature…)**

**Em .W**

**Ps: I think my author's note might be bigger then the actual pro-whatever.**


	2. Ball

Very sorry for the wait : ) : (

Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella. I'm a part of the Volturi Guard you could say, but I'm a little bit more then just that. I'm the most powerful vampire alive (Or so Aro says) and I get treated _much_ better then everybody else.

I was the leader of a group of female vampires (still part of the Volturi). We still haven't thought of a name to call it yet **(a/n: HELP!). **Anyways, in the group there was Heather, Maya, Jennifer, Lilly, Naomi, Lillian, Lindsey, Ann Marie, Cassie, Sandra, Katherine, Anastasia, Monica, Colby, Arianna, Lisa, Tori, Beth, Evie and Whitney. Evie was my best friend, we really get along well.

I had very many powers, which I can't demonstrate right now, because we were getting ready for this random ball. I hated it when Aro through these stupid things. All I wanted to do was sit down on my bed and read a book. But I can't.

You see, I'm a very different person now. Definitely not the same Bella I was before, but deep down inside I would always be shy and timid Bella.

I slipped into my silky blood red halter dress with no back. I walked over to my mirror and applied **(APPLIED IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE WORDS) **light makeup. As for my hair I curled the bottoms into curls.

_Time to go _I thought with a grimace.

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed and entered the ballroom. I scent I hadn't smelled in about 75 years hit me and I felt old memories rushing back.

Emmett POV (4 hours b4 ball)

We were on our way to Volterra to go to some ball the Volturi were throwing. I didn't see why we _all _had to come. I made it very clear that Rose and I didn't that's for sure. And so did Edward. I was 99 percent sure that Jasper didn't want to go, but he didn't make a fit about like I did probably because Alice had wanted to. She's so weird.

Finally we arrived the Volturi Palace and I suppressed a shiver, it looked eerie… too eerie. As we walked in we were greeted happily by Aro.

"Carlisle! Good to see you. And hello to you too Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

Carlisle smiled. "Hello Aro." He said while Esme shook his hand politely.

"HI!" Alice greeted enthusiastically while Edward, Jasper, Rose and I said nothing.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" He asked.

"YES!" Alice screamed before any of us could say anything.

"Excellent." Aro said. "Heidi please come down here!" He called.

A blur ran down the long spiraling stairs and Heidi was suddenly in front of us.

"Yes master?" She asked, looking curiously at us.

"These are the Cullens, please show them around the castle and answer whatever questions they may have." After saying this Aro walked away.

Heidi smiled at us. "Hello, Aro has told us much about you all."

I couldn't help but grimace at that.

She showed us everywhere around the castle including the garden, the torture chamber **(I couldn't resist :P)**, the kitchen, the ballroom and then we got to the bedrooms.

She pointed at all the doors, saying whom the room belonged to as she pointed. Then we reached the end of a hallway with a big staircase with a door at the top.

"This is _her _room." Heidi said mysteriously.

"Whose _her?" _Jasper asked.

Heidi ignored the question and led us up the staircase.

"Is this a bedroom too?" Esme asked. Heidi nodded.

"Well why is it up here?" Carlisle asked. **(Anyone know a different word for asked?)**

"She's _very_ important.

"More important then Aro, Caius and Marcus?" I then asked.

Heidi paused. "In some ways." She said finally.

I exchanged confused, and slightly awed glances with Alice.

Heidi knocked on the door and no one answered. "Ok, everyone this is Isabella's room she is very powerful and gets treated very well…" a small bit of jealously crept into her voice.

We all froze when she said Isabella.

"Could we see it?" Alice asked quietly.

Heidi hesitated "Well… ok but it has to be quick because she doesn't like people in her room. Heidi opened the door and we all looked surprised. It wasn't what we were expecting from a very powerful vampire.

The walls were aqua with one thick stripe of burgundy near the bottom **(u know what I'm talking about) **all the furniture was the same shade of burgundy as the wall and the covers on the best with aqua, with white pillows. There was also an aqua modern-looking couch facing in front of the window.

Before Heidi closed the door I managed to see a book on the table that said _Diary Of Bella DON'T TOUCH_

For some reason I was determined to read it. Something about the room just screamed Bella to me.

"What's Isabella's full name?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

Heidi looked confused as to why we asked but answered anyways. "Isabella Marie Swan… why?"

**A/n: heeehehehheheheh again im so sorry for the wait.**

**- Em Anne Whitlock**


	3. LBD

**I'm very very very sorry for not updating soon. And thanks to all the people who were pming me, asking me to update. : )**

Emmett POV

_What?! No, it's impossible Alice SAW her dying. She must be a different Bella, I'm sure there are a lot of people who have the last name as 'Swan' this is JUST a coincidence_

I took in everyone's expressions. Edward was looking emotionless, like me he probably didn't believe it. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle just looked shocked. Alice was just shaking her head, not believing it one bit. Rosalie looked… bored.

Heidi looked a bit confused at our expressions but she just looked at Carlisle "Aro wants to speak to you and Esme so you can just go down stairs and talk to him." Carlisle nodded and took Esme's hand and walked away.

Heidi turned to us. "As for you, I'll show you to your rooms…"

She began walking away and we exchanged confused glances before following her.

"Rooms?" Jasper asked, confused. **(A/n: AND ANOTHER THING! Thank you to all the people who told me different words for asked. I think it will help :D)**

"Yes, rooms. It's where you'll stay while you're here."

"But I thought we were only staying until after ball- thingy." I said.

"While Aro said that Carlisle said you were staying for 3 months."

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"This is your room." She said abruptly then shoved us in and shut the door.

"Why would Carlisle do this to us?!" Rosalie screamed in rage.

We all shrugged and Alice perked up. "We should get ready, we only have 2 more hours until it starts."

I sighed and began getting ready. Little did I know that this 3-month stay would change a lot.

B POV

_Not them… anyone BUT them! _I looked at the Cullen's in panic and I tried to calm myself.

_It's ok… they probably don't even know it's you! Besides, who cares about them! They left you there to die! You can just stay clear of them if you really don't want to talk to them._

Once I was sane I tried to enjoy myself, talking with Whitney and Monica who were my best friends now, but I couldn't stop the nagging anxiety.

Soon the ball was over and I was SO glad. As soon as it was over I ran into my room and quickly changed into some jeans and a hoodie then I ran downstairs to the training room.

The rest of the girls were already there and when Cassie saw me she ran over to me.

"We thing we found a good name for us, but we want you to confirm it!" She said excitedly. **(A/n: another thank you… THANKS TO MISS C. CULLEN (AGAIN) FOR THE GIVING ME THE NAME! I probably would've thought of something really bad…)**

"Well what is it?"

Maya came up next to Cassie. "The Volturi are symbolized by their black cloaks. So we were thinking that we should have something like that, but not exactly the same…"

"LBD!" Cassie screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Little Black Dresslings. We had an idea, that we could all where little black dresses, not the same every time but all black and little." Maya explained.

I smiled at them. "That's a great idea! But we'll all need little black dresses… and a lot of them."

"Whitney put me on shopping duty!" Anastasia called over to me.

"Perfect."

Just then Chelsea entered them room and looked at me. "We have guests that are staying here for 3 months and Aro thought it would be a good idea to let them see you and the other girls train… is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine."

She stepped out side for a second and when she came back in she the Cullens were following her.

_They're staying here for 3 months???????????????????????????_

**A/n: I just love the cliffys. I will really try my hardest to update soon. I swear. Thanks again to… the people who pmed me, the people who told me better words for asked (that made me laugh because I didn't think people would actually be so nice… not that I think you're all mean people I just… uhh… you know what im talking about right?) and to Miss C. Cullen for giving me the LBD idea. THANK U ALL! OH! And guess what I got for Christmas! A TEAM EDWARD SHIRT!!! I LOVE IT!!!**

**Never forget team Jazzy**

**- Em Whitlock**


	4. Confidence

**A/n- I KNOW I haven't updated in a really long time and I have a reason!!! My computer isn't letting me type any of these! I couldn't even put up an a/n to tell you wtf was up with me! Well, I recently got a new lap-top!! So now I can!!! Anywhoo- ENJOY!**

_Last time:_

_Just then Chelsea entered them room and looked at me. "We have guests that are staying here for 3 months and Aro thought it would be a good idea to let them see you and the other girls train… is that ok?"_

"_Yes, that's fine."_

_She stepped outside for a second and when she came back in the Cullens were following her._

_They're staying here for 3 months???????????????????????????_

BPOV

I gulped nervously as I watched them fill into the wide room, looking around at the room or us. I watched them very closely. There could be a small chance that they have no idea who I am, if one of them asks I could just say I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. I smiled, happy with my plan but my happiness was soon overcome by anger.

_Why do they always have to come and ruin everything for me?!_

I tried to hide my glare as I looked their way. "Hello." I greeted them cooly.

Alice and Emmett smiled at me-smiles that weren't returned. "Hi!" said Alice.

Rosalie didn't even look up from her compact mirror she held in her hand. Bitch.

I looked at _Edward_, the thought of his name made anger swirl through my body. He nodded and said a quick greeting. His eyes were reserved.

Jasper was the one to speak up. "Chelsea didn't tell us anything about you. We were just told that you were very powerfully vampires."

I shot Chelsea a look. I just wanted to get on with our training! I sighed but none the less told them everything they would need to know about us. I didn't include everything- it wasn't there business anymore.

When I finished talking they all looked kind of impressed- except Rosalie. But I knew she was a bitch- so I didn't expect her to.

"Alright," I looked at the rest of the girls in LBD. "Let's get on with our training."

Through the corner of my eyes I could see the Cullens sit down on the benches at the edges of the room. _Leave me alone!_

"Tori, let's practice. The rest of you get someone else to practice with." I quickly walked over to her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Rules?" She asked expectantly.

"Same as usual. No biting, killing, tearing of body parts, or any other physical damage that would hurt a lot. No using powers. This is just a practice. First one to pin the other wins." I crouched down and our dance begun.

I knew Tori wasn't very cautious when she was fighting. She always charged straight into battle without thinking of the component. This could be a very quick and easy win. I smiled to myself- anyone could fight me. Beating me was a different story.

Just like I had suspected Tori immediately lunged towards me- but I was ready. I quickly stepped out of the way and stuck my foot up to trip her- but she didn't fall. She spun around and swiped at me with her hand I ducked and took my weight on my hands and used my legs to kick her own legs out from under her. As she fell I lunged and pinned her shoulders down with my hands and my legs pinned her feet down- making it impossible to get up. A quick win.

Tori groaned in frustration but I just laughed and jumped up gracefully, sticking out a hand to help her up. She took it- muttering complaints under her breath. I just smiled- that was Tori.

"I'll get you next time." She warned me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'd like to see that." I smirked. Everyone always thought I was cocky. That could be true, but I just saw it as confidence. If you didn't have any confidence in yourself then what kind of fighter would you be?

I looked up at the Cullens and saw they were all-with the exception of Rosalie- looking at me. I scowled internally. Leave it to them to try and mess up my life here. I looked away and narrowed my eyes at the floor.

_No. _I told myself. _This would never happen again. I didn't need them in my life._

They could die for all I care.

**A/n- Once again, sorry for not updating in a long time. Actually- a long time is an understatement. I'm sorry again guys but I do have a life! Now on to the thank-yous...**

**I have a super-short preface. 2 (now 3) measly chapters.**

**But I have 132 reviews SO FAR. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I FRICKIN LOVE YOU!!! IF THESE KEEPS UP I COULD PROBABLY GET MORE REVIEWS ON THIS THEN ON ALL MY OTHER FICS COMBINED!!! I REALLY AM VERY GRATEFUL!!!**

**And again- thanks for all being my thesauruses. ;)**

**But now I have a new problem. I NEED A NEW WORD FOR QUICKLY!!! **

**Never Forget Team Jazzy-**

**Em Whitlock**


	5. Diary

**A/n: Hey everyone! Surprised it didn't take me a year to update?! Anyways... I think I'm going to make Emmett and Bella best buds! And I'm introducing a new character. More like catacter... teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I got this really funny joke; let me tell it to you... I own Twilight!!! ROFL ISN'T IT FUNNY????!!!!!! Everyone knows I don't own Twilight!**

Emmett POV (one day after the events of the last chapter)

I froze when I heard a noise around the corner from where I was standing. I was sneaking to Isabella's room and I didn't want to get caught. It turned out the noise was just a cat, who knows why there would be one in here. The cat padded up to me and brushed by my leg, it was a black cat and it was strangely cold. But the weirdest part was that its eyes were red. There was a white collar on it and the tag said its name was Spooks.

"Weird..." I muttered quietly to myself.

I snuck down the hallway and made it to the big staircase where Isabella's room was without getting caught. Jasper will never believe me though.... darn.

I was at Isabella's room to read the diary I saw on the table in her room. I just had to know if she was really our Bella.

Spooks- who for some reason was following me- ran up the stair almost as fast as I could. What was up with this cat?! None the less, I followed him and pressed my ear to the door to make sure no one was in there. When I heard nothing I cautiously opened the door and to my relief no one was in there. I idly wondered where she was then figured she must be training with her LBD group. She was a good fighter, but of course not better than me. No one was better than Emmett Cullen. No one.

I walked in to the room, scanning for the diary. It was now on the bed so I quickly grabbed it. Then Spooks began to growl at me.

"Oh shut up..." I muttered.

He ran out of the room and I shut the door behind him. Good riddance.

I flipped opened the first page and began to read.

_Feb. 15__th_

_Dear Diary-_

_I don't know what to do. I don't know how to deal with this pain anymore; I need to feel whole again. Sometimes I hear his voice inside my head and I feel like myself, but the rest of the time it's just an ocean of pain. So today I'm going to our meadow. I think that bringing back memories will help me._

_If I don't write another entry in 10 days, I think it's safe to say a bear has killed me._

_- Bella_

_Feb 26__th_

_Dear Diary-_

_Something incredible has happened, and no I didn't get eaten by a bear. I went to a meadow and all of a sudden something bit me! Then it felt like my whole body was on fire. I knew I was turning into a vampire then. I woke up 3 days later and it turned out Aro of the Volturi bit me because I was to be the Volturi Princess. I am now apparently the most powerful thing on Earth. I don't feel very much bloodlust, I guess it's just one of my powers. I have a lot of those but I don't feel like telling you all those._

_And another amazing thing that's happened. I don't feel the pain anymore. I've seen a new light. Why should I feel sad? I should hate him! He left me there all alone to face Victoria and Laurent. HE LEFT ME FOR DEAD. And now, I can say his name without feeling any pain at all. In fact, I'll say it right now._

_EDWARD._

_FREAKING._

_CULLEN._

_Have a nice day (:_

_- Bella_

I stopped reading, because I was momentarily in shock. I looked back down at the diary and I heard the door burst open and I heard someone scream-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

**A/n: Alright so this was pretty eventful I guess. Emmett finds out Bella is Bella and we meet Spooks. He doesn't have a big role, but he's pretty cool. :P**

**I have a question for you all. I know what some of Bella's powers are gonna be but I want to hear what you think they should be. So send me some suggestions of Bella's powers! PLZ!**

**Never Forget Team Jazzy**

**- Em Whitlock**


	6. Pain

**A/n: Uh... hehe... hi. Do you guys still remember me? I know I haven't updated for quite some time but...**

_Last Time:_

_I stopped reading, because I was momentarily in shock. I looked back down at the diary and I heard the door burst open and I heard someone scream-_

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

_-------_

EMMETT POV

I jumped up immediately, dropped the book as if it had burned me and swirled around to face the voice. Most people would have seen a livid face on a beautiful brunette girl with red eyes. I saw Bella. Sure, she had changed with the transformation but it was still her.

"Bella?" I gasped.

She looked surprised for a second then quickly regained her cool composure. "It's Isabella. And please answer my question- just what do you think you are doing with my diary?"

I ignored her. "Bella... how-why-what...who?" I couldn't get a simple sentence out; I was in such a state of shock.

Apparently I angered her, because she looked really mad. And then it happened. Pain shook through my body, even worse than the transformation. I closed my eyes and all I saw were my worst fears coming to life. I gripped the edge of the dresser to steady myself, and opened my eyes to look at Bella. She was glaring at me with fury in her eyes.

"Stop..." I managed to say.

All of a sudden the pain was gone and I fell onto Bella's bed, taking deeps breaths.

"Your ignorance has cost you. So I'm going to ask you one more time," her voice was icy cold as I sat up to look at her.

She was turned away from me but she turned around when she spoke "What. Were. You. Doing. With. My. Diary?" Her voice was now calm, but that just seemed to make it worse.

"I was... curious."

She smiled now, a grim smile. "Curiousity killed the cat. But you were lucky."

With all that talk about cats, I finally noticed that the black cat had followed Bella in. I glared at it, thinking that it had somehow tattle taled on me.

Bella noticed my gaze and picked him up. She looked defensively at me. "This is Spooks, he's my cat. I turned him into a vampire cat."

I just stared at her. A few seconds had passed while until I spoke up. "Vampires can't turn animals into vampires."

She just grinned at me while petting _Spooks. _In my mind, I said his name like a curse. I was scowling at the animal while she spoke. "You mean _normal _vampires can't. I'm not your average vampire."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I have more powers than you could ever dream of..." She spoke quietly, stilled petting Spooks and staring absent-mindedly at the floor. She suddenly looked up, looking shocked as if she had said too much. "Please leave now." She commanded coldly.

"But I-" I started to protest.

"Do I have to make you?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

I glared at her evenly before I made my way out. Before I could close the door I heard her call out.

"Emmett?"

I turned back to face her.

She smiled and it _almost _looked nice. "Let's just keep this between us, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." And then I was gone.

* * *

BELLA POV

After Emmett left I began to brush my hair at my vanity. I thought of all the events that happened today as I combed through the tangles I got from training outside.

First thing in the morning the LBDs and I were training outside, practicing out speed in the terrain and such. That took about 4 hours and as soon as we were done Aro had a meeting with the guard. Something about how he would be picking some of us to go on a mission to kill a coven of vampires that had been stirring up some trouble.

The meeting ended at noon and I was about to go hunting before Spooks found me. From the way he was tugging on my black leggings I knew that it was important. I followed him, wondering where he was leading me. Once I knew where we were going, I quickly over took him, burst into my room and the rest is history.

Now that I was free to go hunt, I found myself not wanting to. It was funny how things changed that way, I suppose. At times you could be so sure of something, but then you could be swept into something out of your control. Something told me that soon, I would be finding that out better than I ever had before.

**A/n: Alright, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but this January and February I have been super busy. I swear. And just so you know, that last paragraph wasn't JUST her talking about hunting, just in case anyone was un clear of that. **

**So I decided to update today because it's my birthday tomorrow! So if you guys could maybe wish me a happy birthday in a review that would mean a whole lot to me. (:**

**Come visit the official Twilight-Muffins website! www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/twilightmuffins**

**Never forget Team Jazzy!**

**- Em Whitlock**


End file.
